Hell-ish
by AlwaysSparky
Summary: In a world where superheroes exist, there are only two sides to every battle, the superhero and the one he faces. There is no in between. I always knew this, yet I find myself in the midst of an on-going battle I cannot decide which side I belong to. NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

Hell-ish

Chapter 1

The screen flashed in front of me as I watched the fierce battle take place on the T.V screen. The two figures fighting were mere flashes as they shot at each other and threw blasts of water and lighting back and forth. I watched in awe, seeing how evenly matched the two were. Some people would say this was good, at least the enemy wasn't winning. This, however, wasn't the case. The enemy may not be winning, but neither were we.

"_This is just a clip of the battle that took place this evening between Hell-ish and our so called saviour. However it seems like this superhero needs to spend more time in class and less time fighting the big boys battle if he ever wants to win, therefore.." _

I switched the T.V off, frowning at the news presenter. Who was she to give her opinions on the battle and the situation? She wasn't a superhero, nor did she work with them, so how could she tell Shiroi-Tenshi to go back to school?

I heard a sigh from behind me, making me turn to see my cousin standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He was shirtless and had a bandage wrapped around his torso and around his forehead.

"She has no idea what she's talking about," I muttered, jumping off my bed to stand beside him. Neji shook his head, leaning his back against the doorframe. He looked over at me, hurt and shame mixed into his expression.

"She does Hinata; she's voicing the opinions of everyone. I'm failing. They should just get somebody else to fight." Neji stormed out of my bedroom. I followed after him down the hallway, past Hanabi's bedroom to his own. He slammed the door before I got there and locked it.

"Neji, don't be so hard on yourself," I called through the wood, leaning against the door and knocking gently.

"What's the point Hinata? What if I can never kill Hell-ish?" He called back; his voice muffled which made me think he was pressing his head into the pillow. I didn't doubt Neji, I knew he would one day kill Hell-ish, but time was taking its toll and everyone else was starting to doubt his abilities.

"The point is if you stop fighting then Hell-ish will destroy the world. You're the only thing standing in his way of winning." I wasn't angry with my cousin but my voice was firm as I wanted him to listen to me, but I knew him. He wouldn't listen to me tonight. Tonight he wouldn't listen to anyone, not after another battle.

"Hinata, just go to bed," he muttered. I would have replied and argued that I wanted him to let me in, but when Neji was like this there wasn't much point.

"Goodnight then," I called through the door, waiting momentarily to see if he would answer. He didn't so, sighing, I stood straight and slowly walked back down the hall to my own bedroom, going inside and closing the door behind me.

I walked across my large room to the doors at the other end which lead to my balcony and stepped out into the night air. It was a cool January evening and I shivered slightly under my jumper. The balcony was the shape of a semi-circle and it had always reminded me of the balcony in Romeo and Juliet. This was the place I found it easiest to think.

Walking to the edgy of the balcony I leant against the stone side, looking across the landscape in front of me. Our house was situated on the top of a hill and my bedroom, which faced off of the side of our house, overlooked a small wood and passed that a beach and the ocean. The view was amazing and I loved to come out here and just think; it always cleared my head, which today was in desperate need of clearing.

All this Hell-ish business had been making me come out here even more often for the last year or so, since he first appeared. It wasn't a shock when he came, supernatural villains were always coming in and out of our town and attacking our civilisation, but it was a shock that it was _him. _Everyone had been expecting and waiting for him to come for over 100 years before he arrived, ever since the prophecy.

100 years ago, my great-great grandfather was named the greatest superhero of all time after he defeated an evil like no other. He had also had a power no other had had. He could see the future and before he died he made a prophecy which had left the superhero world in a state of fear.

He wasn't sure when it would happen but an evil that would be more powerful than any before, even the one he defeated, would come to our planet and destroy it. This evil would be unstoppable. Unless one of his descendants had powers and would then be able to rise up against him.

Being a superhero isn't genetic, it happens randomly, so no one knew when one of our family members would discover their powers. As my great grandfather, my grandfather, my father and uncle never had powers, no one knew how long it would be before the prophecy came true. However, 2 years ago Neji discovered he had powers, he could manipulate the elements. I remember everyone was so happy, the saviour had been discovered. So Neji went to Superior, the school for superheroes, to train and became Shiroi-Tenshi and waited for the day the evil would come. And just over a year ago, he did.

My great-great grandfather had left a description of the enemy, which was passed down through our family each generation. This evil would look like a human, a man, but with wings of an angel and ears and tail like a cat. He would be beautiful, tempting, but possess the power of energy which he would use to blow up the earth.

The saviour would possess the power to restrain energy. He would be able to create a shield to blanket and hold the energy in and save the world from destruction. Neji was very powerful and had many different powers, but not this one. He trained hard and worked towards learning but he hadn't developed it yet, which only put even more pressure on him.

I sighed heavily, looking up into the starry night sky. Neji and Hell-ish had been battling for a year now and neither could kill the other. It was frustrating to watch Neji work so hard with no end result, but there was nothing else we could do. People at Superior were starting to doubt Neji would be able to save the world, many said we should send different superheroes to fight, ones of age, but as the head of Superior, my father refused. He hadn't given up on him yet, which always made me happy. He did however make Neji train almost every second of his life.

I felt sorry for Neji and wanted to help him, but what could I do? I didn't have powers and honestly never wanted to get them, but there was a chance I still could. In any person, you can discover you have powers up until you turn 20, which is when you become of age, otherwise you're completely mortal. I wanted to stay mortal, I wanted Neji to be mortal too, but he never would be.

"Why did Hell-ish have to appear?" I sighed and turning to sit on the balcony edge. I felt down, I always did when Hell-ish attacked. He attacked every two weeks or so, I guess he had to regain his strength, which meant that Neji was actually doing something. But still, it was always a scary and tense event.

I looked at the sky again. Really I should have been getting ready for bed as it was school tomorrow, but I didn't think sleep would come, even if I tried. I had too much going on in my head.

"Why can't Hell-ish disappear?" I muttered. Life would be so much easier if he could have come years later, then we wouldn't have to deal with him.

I leant back slightly to relax, forgetting where I was sitting, and slipped off the edge. I screamed as I fell, grabbing onto the rocky side to try to get a grip, but failing. Thankfully my legs were bent over the edge so they kept me from completely falling off but I was still hanging upside down, 20 feet from the ground.

"HELP!" I screamed, reaching my hands up and clawing the rocks so hard that I could feel my nails break. I squeezed my legs tight, trying to keep my hold but I felt them slipping slightly. "NEJI, DAD!" Everyone was home so they should have heard me, but there was no response and there were no neighbours for at least 100 meters so there was no hope there. _What am I going to do?_

I felt a hard tug on one of my hands, pulling me upwards. I hadn't even heard anyone come out onto the balcony but I wasn't going to complain for being saved. I was pulled hard to my feet and flew forward into my saviour.

"Oh, thank god Neji," I muttered, pushing myself off of him, breathing heavily and looking up at him. I instantly froze, staring into the man's eyes, which was most definitely not my cousin. Deep sea blue eyes stared back at me from the unbelievably beautiful face of Hell-ish. I took a large gulp, my heart racing. It was him, the man who was trying to destroy the world and kill my cousin. He stood in front of me with a smallsmile on his face. I was in trouble.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 2...Coming Soon...


	2. Chapter 2

_It was him, the man who was trying to destroy the world and kill my cousin. He stood in front of me with a small smile on his face. I was in trouble._

**Hell-ish**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare helplessly at him. I wanted to run far away and not to come back, but my legs wouldn't carry me. It was like I was under some sort of spell. That and he was blocking my one escape off of the balcony.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking his hand to brush a strand of hair off of my face and behind my ear. His hand felt warm as it caressed my face. "You could have fallen just then."

"I..I..er..I" my voice shook as I attempted to speak, but words just wouldn't come out. I didn't know what to say. Fright was enveloping my whole body and my breathing was getting heavier and heavier.

"Bit tongue tied?" he laughed, leaning his head to the side. His long blonde hair fell down either side of his face and from close up I could make out whiskers from his cheeks. He was very beautiful and only at this distance I realized how young he was. He couldn't have been older than 20 at most.

"Erm, I," I tried again but nothing came out. I could feel myself going faint as my head began to spin dangerously.

"It's chilly, so go inside," he muttered, moving out of my way. I nodded at him, beginning to walk forward but I stumbled. Hell-ish jumped forward and caught onto me, holding me up. He was very broad and strong and his arms held me tightly against his chest. I took several deep breathes, trying to regain my composure.

"S-s-sorry," I stammered, looking up at him. His face was very close, which only increased the heat of my whole body.

"Looks like that fall affected you worse than I thought," he replied, lifting me slightly in his arms. "Come, I will take you inside." I was about to argue but he'd already picked me off the ground and held me tight against his chest.

I blinked several times as the world around me began to fade out. Due to how often I fainted I knew when it was coming but I still tried to fight it. I couldn't exactly faint while in the arms of the emery.

Hell-ish opened my balcony door with one hand while holding me tight in the other. The closeness of his body to mine wasn't helping my situation and was only making me heat up more and feel fainter. He pushed the door open and carefully walked through, taking me over to my bed and gently lying me down on it. I blinked again, trying to keep my eyes open, but they began to close as I lost consciousness. Just before I did though I could have sworn I felt very soft, warm lips press against my forehead. Then again I was probably just imagining it.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

In the morning, I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock ringing violently in my ear. I'd slept soundlessly and hadn't woke up once. Sitting up in my bed, I looked over to the balcony doors. They were shut tight with the curtains closed like normal, which lead me to wonder if I had imagined the events that took place the night before. I shuddered slightly as I remembered the fear that had passed through me when I'd seen who my saviour was. However Hell-ish had been so nice and kind to me, it confused me greatly.

Moving my hand across to the bedside table I shut my alarm off and quickly jumped out of bed. I felt surprisingly well rested, which only confused me more. I normally slept horribly after I'd fainted. I tried to ignore what my head was thinking and began to get ready for school. I didn't have time to ponder over the night's events and honestly I didn't want to.

By the time I was washed, dressed and feed it was already time to head out. I made my way down the stairs only to find my cousin Neji and my best friend Tenten in the midst of a very heated kiss.

The pair had been together for a year now and I was glad because they were so perfect for one another, but I never enjoyed the sight of them exploring each other's mouths the way they always seemed to be doing whenever I appeared.

"Erm," I muttered, looking away slightly. Neji and Tenten both pulled apart when they heard me, both blushing and straightening themselves up.

"Sorry Hina, morning," Tenten called, coming over and hugging me.

"Good morning," I replied returning the hug.

"You ready to go?" Tenten asked, walking back over to her boyfriend and taking his hand.

"Yeah," I replied, slipping on my shoes. My parents had already left for the day so the three of us left the house and I locked the door behind me

Tenten, Neji and I all started walking. Neji always walked with us as far as he could until he got to the road that led off to Superior. I walked behind as the other two walked in front, holding hands and talking happily together. I left them alone for a while, they never had enough alone time together what with Neji's busy schedule.

I sort of envied their relationship. They were very close and always got on so well. I wasn't jealous that they didn't spend time with me or anything, more that I wanted to have my own relationship with someone, the way they had with each other.

We reached the road where we would part and I stood waiting while Neji and Tenten kissed again. Neji kissed my head lightly once they'd separated, before running off down the road to Superior. Tenten and I continued to walk towards our own school. We were quiet, most likely with thoughts spinning around both of our heads, which only lead me to think back to Hell-ish. I should tell somebody about what had happened, I mean he'd come onto my balcony and in our house. Surely I should inform my family that the enemy was so close to us, not that there was any evidence he knew who lived there. Superhero's kept their identities a secret, which I guess was to be expected. If people knew that Neji was Shiroi-Tenshi there would be uproar, I was sure of it.

"Hina, wants up, you look like you're thinking about something?" Tenten asked, dangling her arm over my shoulder. As my best friend I knew she would always listen to me whenever I had a problem, but she was Neji's girlfriend after all and I wasn't sure why but I didn't want Neji to know about Hell-ish. Maybe it was because of the battle that had just taken place, or maybe something else, but I didn't feel like Hell-ish had been a threat to me. I was probably being stupid, but I didn't want to tell him. I couldn't however not tell anyone so I had to trust in Tenten.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone, especially Neji?" I asked, glancing sideways at her. She gazed at me with a confused look.

"Of course, you can trust me," she replied, although not seeming absolutely sure if she wanted to hear what I was going to say, but I had to tell her or I was sure it would be on my mind all day.

"Ok, well last night I was just sitting outside on my balcony, you know thinking and stuff when, well, I sort of fell of the edge, well not completely but I was stuck and anyhow, I called for help and then Neji came and pulled me up." I paused and Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"So why can't I tell Neji?" she asked, confused again.

"Well, I thought it was Neji, but when I looked up it wasn't."

"Who was it then, your dad?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath.

"It was Hell-ish," I muttered and Tenten's mouth almost dropped in shock.

"Hell-ish? You can't be serious, he saved you?"

"Yeah, then I was scared of course and I sort of fainted and he took me and put me on my bed and," I paused, not sure whether to tell her the last bit or not, in case it didn't actually happen.

"And then?" She pressed on and I gulped again.

"I'm not completely sure but I think he kissed me, on the head." I pointed to my forehead as if to emphasis the point.

"He kissed you?" She yelled, staring at me with a worried expression on her face. I nodded, sighing again.

"Do you think it was just a coincidence that he was there the night after he'd battled Neji?" I asked, confused about Hell-ish's intentions.

"It had to be, he wouldn't have come after a fight, not when he was injured too. Plus how would he even know Neji's the one he's been fighting, it's like the best kept secret." I nodded again, agreeing with her. "I don't think there's any need to tell Neji this time, it would just worry him. However, if he ever comes back, you _have _to tell him, got it?"

"Got it," I agreed, looking into the sky. Tenten was definitely right, it was just some silly coincidence. Hell-ish just happened to be passing by and heard me scream so he helped me. But why did he help me? That was to most confusing bit.

"Let's not dwell on this anymore," Tenten cheered, reverting back to her usual cheery self. I nodded, smiling over to her. "After all, it's almost the weekend and we need to think about the ball." I sighed again, being suddenly reminded of the upcoming ball this weekend.

"I haven't even got a dress yet," I muttered and Tenten laughed.

"Me neither," she smirked, causing me to smile at her. We were both rather hopeless when it came to girly things and this weekend's ball was definitely one of them.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

After school Tenten and I headed home with Ino, who was coming back to my house. After hearing about how 'tragic' we were that we hadn't even gotten dresses for the ball, Ino had insisted on taking us shopping.

The ball this weekend was to celebrate the graduation of another superhero. Every time a superhero graduated it was a big celebration where the whole town came together for a masked ball. Ino used it as an excuse to meet guys, while I just liked celebrating the new successes of the superheroes. Before they graduated superheroes weren't allowed to fight outside of school, Neji being the only excepting, so it was always exciting when we had a new superhero to go out and fight to protect the earth.

Although balls weren't particularly my thing I was excited about this upcoming one as it was my friend Itachi who was graduation. To everyone he was just a superhero, but he was actually a friend of mine. Being so closely involved in the superhero world my family knew many other families with children, brothers, sister, who were superheroes. My family and the Uchiha clan were very close and this weekend it was the eldest Uchiha son who was graduation.

"Neji's not coming?" Ino gasped as Tenten just imparted the bad news on our friend. Being a hero he was to go to the ball as Shiroi-Tenshi and not Neji so everyone believed he was off to see a relative for the weekend.

"Nope, he didn't realise it was the same weekend and had it planned and everything, sucks I know," Tenten sighed, lying through her teeth. It was hard lying to Ino all the time but we were sworn to a secrecy we couldn't break.

"Well, I guess you will be dateless like me and Hinata," she smiled over to me and I gave her a small smile back. Ino didn't only make it her mission to meet guys at these events, but she also found it amusing to force me to try and meet guys and I was certain this one would be no different.

"Hinata," I turned at the sound of my name and saw Sasuke Uchiha strolling over to us. Sasuke was my neighbour and childhood friend.

"Sasuke," I greeted and we stopped walking so he could catch up with us. He was dressed in his sports kit so I presumed he had just finished football training or something. Sasuke was a year older then us at school and in his last year. He looked very attractive in his kit with his hair all ruffled and his muscular legs exposed.

"You lot heading to Hinata's?" he asked, as he began to walk in step with us.

"Yeah where are you headed?" I replied, looking over at his sweaty face.

"Yours actually, Neji's lending me a suit for Saturday, seeing as he can't come." Sasuke obviously knew who Neji was because of Itachi but he had to keep up pretences with Ino around.

"We are actually going to get some dresses," Ino muttered, smiling at Sasuke. She'd always had such a shameless crush on the older male.

"You don't have them yet? Sakura's had hers for months." Ino's smiled fell slightly as Sasuke mentioned his girlfriend Sakura, a nice girl but someone who really pissed Ino off.

"Well, this is me and Hinata you're talking about. We're not exactly girly," Tenten laughed and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"So you guys got dates? Not you obviously Tenten because if you did I would be reporting to Neji," he chuckled and Tenten hit him gently.

"Nope, we're flying solo again," Ino sighed, pretending to pout. "If only Itachi wasn't away still, because I'm sure Hinata would definitely have a date," she winked at me, causing me to blush.

"Ino," I moaned, looking over at Sasuke who only laughed.

"It's not hidden knowledge that Itachi has a soft spot for you Hina," Sasuke commented, which didn't help my blush.

"Well, erm, he's not here so, you know.." I trailed off lamely causing the others to all laugh at me.

Itachi and I were close, he was definitely the closest thing I'd ever had to a boyfriend but we weren't a couple and never had been. I wasn't sure if it was the superhero situation or even our own feelings for each other but we'd never gotten out of the 'friends' zone. I wasn't even sure I wanted to, so our relationship was perfect the way it was.

"Maybe you'll meet someone there?" Sasuke winked at me, while Ino nodded in agreement.

"If it's the last thing I do on Saturday, I'm getting Hinata to dance with some extremely handsome guy, I can promise you that." I sighed again as Ino schemed. Now I was dreading Saturday even more, but I guessed the only bonus to the dread of Saturday was that it stopped me thinking about Hell-ish and whatever that was about.

I sighed again to myself; life never was simple was it.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Authors Note-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 3...Coming Soon...


	3. Chapter 3

_Now I was dreading Saturday even more, but I guess the only bonus to the dread of Saturday was that it stopped me thinking about Hell-ish and whatever that was about._

_I sighed again to myself; life never was simple was it._

Hell-ish

Chapter 3

"Hinata, you look great, so can we please go now?" Tenten pleaded as I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, checking my dress for the hundredth time today. I was nervous. In truth I was worse than nervous, I was panicking. I never felt right in dresses and Ino had picked out one hell of a dress for me to wear. It was a full length red dress which was sleeveless. It was corseted at the top and was very slim fitting, meaning it clung to every inch of my body. Now I wasn't fat and I knew this, but I was curvy and this dress didn't exactly hide that. My mask was black with red sequins, fitting my dress perfectly. I turned to look at Tenten, who was stood in my doorway. She was in a knee length blue dress which hung loosely from her frame. That was something I should have worn.

"Promise I don't look fat?" I panicked, making Tenten roll her eyes at me.

"You don't look fat, your boobs however look huge though," I blushed as she laughed, walking out of the room. I followed after her, face red as a beetroot.

Neji and my parents had left already, Neji in full superhero uniform. We were meeting Ino and should have been there 10 minutes ago, but I had been messing around and made us late.

"Let's go then," I muttered following her down the stairs. We grabbed our jackets and shoes, both wearing flats not heels, and headed out the door. We were walking to the hall where the ball was held, which was in the centre of the town and would only take us about 10 minutes to walk to.

"Ino's rung me 10 times," Tenten moaned, looking down at her phone. "And Neji 3 times too."

"Did you answer Ino?" I asked, knowing the girl was probably going mental waiting alone.

"Na, you know how hysterical she gets," Tenten laughed and I laughed back. "Don't worry I will be blaming you when she asks."

"I don't doubt you will," I smiled at her.

It took us just under 10 minutes, as predicted, to get to the hall. The hall itself was decorated magnificently. It was a sliver and white snow themed ball which gave off a nice wintery feeling that fitted this cold time of year in January. White and silver balloons and other decorations filled the hall. Fake snow was placed on each table and there was ever an ice figure. It was impressive.

We scanned the room quickly for my parents, knowing what they were wearing and hoping we could find them through the crowd. The whole town seemed to have turned out to see another graduation, like always.

"There," Tenten said, pointing over to a table where my whole family, the Uchiha family and Ino were waiting. I just started to walk towards them, when a hand gently placed itself on my shoulder.

"Good evening," a voice muttered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. The voice was deep and familiar and I was sure it belonged to an Uchiha. I turned quickly to see the alter ego of Itachi, the man of the hour.

"Evening," I replied, feeling myself blush as he pulled me towards him to kiss my cheek gently. His lips were soft and sent shivers through my body.

"Good thing I have X-ray vision so I can tell it's you under that mask," He muttered, grabbing my arms and pushing me away from him, to get a better look at me. I saw him take a deep breath as he looked me over, which only made me blush more, before he sighed "You look beautiful tonight."

"T—Thanks," I mumbled, "you look good too and congratulations on graduating." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but stare into his strange red eyes. He _was _very attractive.

"Erm, so," Tenten cut in awkwardly and I realised that we were having a moment. Itachi coughed embarrassed, turning to also kiss the other girl on the cheek.

"So, _you know who_, has been looking for you everywhere. Not sure he knows how to function without you." Itachi smiled at Tenten, who rolled her eyes. "You look lovely as well Ten."

"Thanks, you too," she grinned. "We are just heading to Hinata's family so if you see him tell him that's where I am, okay? Oh and congratulations" Itachi nodded, glancing back to me quickly.

"Save a dance for me later?" he asked and I nodded to him before he left and I was dragged away by Tenten.

"Could you two have more of a moment?" she teased in my ear, grinning at me. I coughed slightly, brushing her comment off.

"Sorry, we were just…" but I trailed off having nothing to say. Tenten just laughed at me.

We approached the table and Ino nearly jumped off her seat when she saw us.

"You're late," she muttered between gritted teeth. "I've been sitting with your family for nearly half an hour being lectured by your mum and Mrs Uchiha about the way I am with guys," she glared at Tenten and I while we both just smiled guiltily back at her.

"Mum asks how you're doing a lot and if you have a boyfriend so I only tell her the truth," I replied, blinking innocently at her.

"Well, whatever, they think I'm a slut. Just glad you're here," She sighed, looking around the room, for guys I presumed.

"Hinata," my mum said, coming over and hugging me. "You look absolutely stunning."

"You do look lovely dear," My dad added, also coming over to give me a kiss.

"Thank you," I replied to them, before saying a quick hello to the Uchiha's, while my parents spoke to Tenten who was like a third daughter to them.

"Hinata, Ino and I are popping to the bathroom quickly, you coming?" Tenten asked and I saw how desperate Ino looked.

"I'll wait here," I responded and she nodded before allowing Ino to drag her away. I looked back to my family and saw we were one member down. "Where's Hanabi?" I asked, looking around the room for my sister. She'd left with my parents earlier.

"She went to get a drink, but hasn't returned. Go find her will you," My father responded and I nodded, heading off in the direction of the bar.

The bar was as always an open bar, so all drinks were free. Of course none of us could get alcohol as we weren't old enough, but we were able to get soft drinks. I looked around the room again and caught sight of Itachi. He was talking to a group of people and he was laughing about something. I couldn't help but stare slightly at him, he was so very attractive. I may not be sure about the way I felt about him but that I was sure of.

As I wasn't concentrating on where I was going I suddenly tripped over something on the floor and went flying forward. I would have hit the ground hard if I hadn't fallen straight into the chest of a passer-by, who was thankfully strong enough to grab me without falling over himself, but in the process of doing so dropped all of his drinks over the floor.

I heard the loud smashes of the breaking glass and closed my eyes against the man's chest, praying the world would eat me up as I knew so many people must be staring right now. Why was it that the world was so ironic that embarrassing things happen to people who get embarrassed easily?

"Are you ok?" a deep, strong voice asked and I pulled myself away to stare up into the man's face in front of me. He had a mask on, but behind them I could see his grey/blue eyes stare back at me, concern clear in them.

"I'm fine," I gasped slightly, pushing myself off of him and looking down at the mess I'd made. I bent down to the broken glass, trying to pick it up. I wasn't sure of what good I could do for the glass, but I knew my face was bright red and I needed to hide my face from the man in front of me and everyone else that was standing around us.

"Hey, be careful," the man said, bending down next to me and grabbing my hand away from the glass, unaware I had a sharp piece in my palm and squeezed my hand, causing it to dig itself into my skin. I winced slightly and pulled my hand away, dropping the glass on the floor.

"Ouch," I muttered, staring down at it as blood began to trickle out of the large gash. The sight of blood made me slightly woozy and I quickly looked up at the man and saw he was staring at my hand with shock.

"I'm so sorry," he said, gently grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet. By now, members of staff had come around to see what the fuss was about, which only made me cringe even more.

"Is everything ok?" one of them asked, looking from my bloody hand to the broken glass.

"No, she's cut her hand, is there a first aid room anywhere?" The stranger asked, completely taking charge. The waiter nodded and gestured us to follow, telling some other waiters to clean the mess.

We began to follow after him, the man had his hand on the small of my back the whole time. I felt utterly humiliated, how could I be so stupid to not look where I was going and then pick up glass. I really was an accident waiting to happen.

We were lead into the back of the building which was the staff only section. There was a small medical room at the end of a corridor next to the kitchens which the waiter lead us to. He opened the door for us and insured us he would get a member of staff to treat my hand; however, the man insisted he could do it fine and just asked for a first aid kit. The waiter nodded, handed him one and left the room, leaving us alone.

"Pass me you hand," he muttered, taking it as I cautiously handed it to him and began to dab it with a cloth. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and wasn't thinking when picking it up." I looked up at the man, who was staring at my hand which much concentration. I winced again as he added some antiseptic on the wound.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" he asked looking up to meet my gaze.

"Only a little" I replied, looking away from him and back down to my hand. "Sorry I bumped into you, making you spill your drinks." I blushed again as the man pressed my hand gentle with his own, trying to stop the blood flowing.

"It's fine, I was distracted as well so I wasn't concentrating either. Plus it's a free bar so I didn't pay for them," he chuckled to himself and I couldn't help but look up at him.

"Well, thank you. For catching me I mean. I'm sure I would have gotten more hurt otherwise." He smiled at me again, and I noticed just how nice his smile was. I hadn't really noticed what he looked like before, but now I could see he was young with a very handsome face, or what I could see of it, and short spiky blonde hair.

"I'm Naruto," he said, making me realise I was staring slightly. I blinked and quickly looked away.

"Hinata," I replied as he started to wrap the final bandage around my hand.

"Well, I think that's all done. How does it feel?" He rubbed my fingers gently, sending butterflies to my stomach.

"Good, thank you. I feel like I should buy you another drink, for the ones I made you drop." I replied as he jumped off the seat and pulled me to my feet. He chuckled at this.

"It's an open bar," He repeated, making me blush out of embarrassment. "Fancy coming to the bar to get my drinks anyway?"

"Erm, yeah okay. I was heading there myself actually to look for my sister." He smiled and gesturing for me to walk ahead of him. We left the room and walked back through the staff area out into the main hall and towards the bar. It was too crowded to walk next to one another as we made our way to the bar, so Naruto walked behind me and kept his hand on the small of my back. The bar itself was pretty empty so I grabbed a space and Naruto took a place next to me.

"What were you drinking?" I asked, intending to get his drinks for him as I couldn't buy them.

"Oh, two beers would be great," he replied, casually leaning on the bar while facing me.

"Oh," I muttered, feeling my face go slightly pink, _of course he wanted alcohol_. "I'm not old enough to get alcohol." He smirked at this and I could tell he was trying to suppress a chuckle, which just increased my blush.

"In that case, what can I get you?" I looked up at him as he was a few inches taller than me and the smug look on his face wanted me to both pout and laugh.

"Just a coke," I muttered in an undertone, watching as he smiled again. I watched him carefully as he ordered and realised that he was actually beautiful. The shape of his face, his strong jaw and thick neck, his grey shaded eyes, his smile. His mouth was long and curved up in a small natural smile. He was broad and even covered by a tuxedo I could still see he had strong muscles. His obvious arm muscles bulged in his suit and his shirt hung close to his chest in a nice, showing his six pack way. He was, in one word, gorgeous. I had to look away because I was staring too much.

"Hinata," Naruto sung, so close to my ear I could feel his breath on it.

"Yes?" I jumped, looking back at him and backing up slightly. He smirked, before holding up my coke in front of me. "Thanks" I muttered, taking it.

"Weren't you looking for your sister?" He asked, stepping back from me and taking a sip from one of the beers.

"Oh, yeah my mum said she came over here," I looked around quickly but couldn't see her anywhere close.

"I'll let you continue your search then; I need to get this back to my brother anyway." I nodded understandably, smiling up at him.

"Well, thank you for everything, and sorry." He waved my apology off, smiling at me.

"Forget it; just save me a dance for later?" I blushed again at this, but nodded.

"O-of course, erm, see you later then?" I wasn't sure why I said it as a question but it came out that way. He nodded, smiling widely at me as I turned and walked back towards where my parents were sat. I couldn't help but look back as I walked away, to see if Naruto was still standing at the bar, which he indeed was and staring in my direction. I smiled, more to myself, and turned back. _That's one dance that I was actually looking forward to._

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 4...Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

_I smiled, more to myself, and turned back. __That's one dance that I was actually looking forward to._

Hell-ish

Chapter 4

When I made it back to the table, Hanabi was there with Tenten and Ino, waiting for me. I took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Ino looked in her long lavender dress, which like mine hugged her figure.

"Hinata!" she yelled, running over to me the moment her eyes had landed on me. "Where have you been, Hanabi came back and said she didn't see you at the bar?" I lifted my hand to show them the bandage.

"I sort of fell and cut my hand so I was in first aid." Ino stared at my hand, then looked back at Tenten, before the both of them burst out laughing.

"You're so clumsy." Tenten joked, coming over and looking at my hand. "Are you okay?" I nodded, frowning at them.

"Shouldn't that have been the first thing you said?" They looked at each other again before both shaking their heads.

"Na," they said in unison and walked back over to the table to take a seat.

I followed after them and sat with them. Neji, dressed in full superhero gear, approached the table. He smiled at everyone, acting polite and unfamiliar.

"Good evening everyone," he said, bowing to us all.

"Evening," my dad replied, smiling at his nephew.

"All superheroes have been asked to dance the next song with a partner, so I was wondering if one of you ladies would like to dance?" He directed this to Ino, Tenten and I, or just Tenten.

"Ten, you should," I said quickly, pushing her up before Ino could volunteer.

"Okay," she muttered, jumping off her chair and taking the hand Neji offered her. He smirked at me before leading her off to the dance floor.

"No fair," Ino muttered in my ear, moving to take Tenten's seat. "Trust the one with a boyfriend to get to dance with a hero." I nodded, pretending to be gutted too, when I saw Itachi coming over to our table.

"Hey," he muttered stopping behind my chair. I turned to look at him, smiling. He bent down beside my chair, leaning close to my ear. "Can you do me a favour and dance with me. They want us all to dance I can't think of anyone better then you to dance with," he smiled at me, blushing slightly at his own confession. I also blushed, but knew our whole families were watching so there was no way I could refuse.

"Ok then, but I'm not a good dancer," I said, getting to my feet and taking Itachi's hand. I glanced over at Ino, who nodded enthusiastically at me egging me on. "I'll be right back." I said to her as Itachi lead me to the middle of the dance floor just as the music changed. I could feel the entire room's eyes on me, which only increased my already worked up nerves.

Itachi took both of his hands and placed them gently on my waist. I moved my hands to warp around his neck. The song was slow so we moved around at a slow, almost awkward pace. Itachi lead me the whole time, keeping his strong arms around me to make sure I didn't fall or stumble like I almost did on several occasions.

"You're not so terrible," he sighed, lifting me and spinning me slightly in the air. Normally I would have hated that, but Itachi being a superhero was stronger than the average human so it didn't bother me. I was probably light as a feather to him.

"You're not so bad either," I giggled as I began to enjoy myself. It wasn't so bad, dancing around with Itachi. We were very close and our bodies were pressed against each other's. Itachi was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face and it gave me shivers. I was nervous being this close to him but I felt comfortable, because it was Itachi

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you," Itachi muttered and I pulled back slightly so I could look at him. His red eyes pierced through mine, they were so powerful, but I couldn't look away from them.

"About what?" I asked, frowning questionably at him. The way he was looking at me made me feel slightly uncomfortable. What was he going to say to me?

The music changed again but Itachi didn't let me go, he didn't even seem to notice. "It's about us," he muttered and I blinked, nodded shyly. My heart was slamming against my chest and I was sure I was beetroot red by now.

"Hinata," Ino's voice cut in and I looked up to see her approaching us.

"Maybe next time," Itachi whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek gently before letting me go. I looked back to him just in time to see him smile almost sadly at me before he wandered away. I cursed and thanked her, glad she'd save me from what he was about to say but also gutted I didn't know _what_ he wasgoing to say.

Ino grabbed my arm the moment she reached me, pulling me over to the side of the dance floor.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at her with a curious gaze, wondering what was so desperate that she had to interrupt our dance.

"Not much," she replied, looking off into another direction as if trying to hide something. I didn't bother questioning her. If she was hiding something from me, it wouldn't be for long. Ino was terrible at keeping secrets so I was sure it would come out sooner or later. "Come to the bathroom with me?" She asked, looking back at me. I nodded, frowning at her. What was she plotting?

"When we walk by in a moment, look at the table on the right with the 5 guys on it." I nodded, now knowing what this had turned into. It was one of Ino's guy hunts and she wanted me to check them out and give her the all clear before she did anything. It was always the same with her.

We continued to walk and when Ino squeezed my hand I took that as my sign to look, so I turned my head slowly to the left to gaze at the table of boys she'd been referring to. Surprisingly enough Naruto was seated at the table, along with some other boys. He glanced at me as I walked past and smiled. I gave back a small smile, before looking away, a blush spread on my checks.

We reached the bathroom and Ino pushed me into a cubical and got in after me. "So?" she asked the moment the door was locked.

"So what?" I was very confused as to why we had to get in the cubical, together.

"What did you think of the guys?" Ino replied, walking past me to the toilet, placing the lid down and sitting on it.

"They seemed ok I guess, although I'm sure they looked slightly older then us," I answered honestly. In truth I didn't know where this was going to go and wondered who out of the boys had caught Ino's eye.

"Did you see the blond, with the blue mask?" She asked and I nodded as she referred to Naruto. I wasn't surprised she had her eye on him, he was handsome.

"Yeah, he seemed ok," I muttered, not looking at her. I didn't know why but I felt slightly gutted at the thought of her going after him.

"Good because while you were dancing he couldn't take his eyes off of you." I blinked, confused.

"What?" I asked surprised. "How do you know that?" Ino smirked.

"As I was alone I took to walking around and saw their table, all of the boys are fit by the way, and saw he was staring somewhere. So, being nosey old me, I had a look and it was definitely you!"

"Actually," I confessed, "I met him earlier. At the bar, we were speaking." Ino grinned at this new information, looking excited. I instantly wished I hadn't told her as I knew while I spoke her mind was probably clocking a plan of action.

"I know," she said after a while of silence. "Let's go talk to him, one of his friends was totally my type." I signed, shaking my head at her. That was not happening.

"Ino, Hinata?" Tenten's voice called as we heard her enter the bathroom.

"In here," I called back, opening the door and walking out.

"Together?" she questioned as Ino followed me out.

"Yep," Ino smiled, walking over to the mirror to check out her appearance. "We are just about to go and chat up some guys, coming?" Tenten gave me a look, which I just shook my head at.

"I guess," she muttered and I sighed in relief slightly, glad she wasn't going to leave me alone with crazy old Ino.

"Come on," she said, grabbing both of our hands, pulling us out of the bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Tenten whispered to me and Ino dragged us back into the main hall. I shook my head at her, just as confused as to what exactly Ino was planning.

"Bar," Ino replied hearing us, changing the direction we were walking. We both followed after her saying nothing and I noticed a blonde man standing with his back to us at the bar.

"No Ino," I muttered, trying to turn and get away but she held my hand tightly and continued forward. Tenten even grabbed my back so I couldn't run, joining in with Ino's torture.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, wait for him to speak first." She replied, turning her normally casual walk into more of a strut. I knew she'd expect me to do her 'flirting' walk, as me and Tenten called it, but there was no way in hell I'd be able to pull it off. I shared a look with Tenten and she giggled at me, clearly amused.

Ino stopped at the bar, standing with her back to Naruto, who was standing with another man. She made me stand in the middle of them with Tenten on the opposite side.

"What is the plan?" Tenten asked, smirking in complete amusement. I was gutted she had a boyfriend at this point, wishing it was her Ino was torturing. Ino winked at Tenten, pulling her phone out. She turned around and gave Naruto a small tap on the back. I cringed as she did, looking away so I was facing Tenten, who was just grinning like a cat at me.

"Would you mind taking a picture of us?" I heard her ask and felt myself turn red. What was she doing?

"Sure," Naruto's voice replied and I felt Ino's hand grab my arm and force me to turn around. Naruto smiled at me, nodding his head, and I smiled back shyly. Ino grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side so I was standing next to her and Tenten the other side. Naruto took the photo and handed Ino back her phone. "How's your hand Hinata?" he asked me, leaning against the bar.

"Wait, you know each other?" Ino asked in 'fake' surprise. Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's kind of my fault that Hinata cut her hand. She was picking up my glass."

"After I made you drop it," I added, smiling again. He laughed and I giggled back.

"I'm Naruto, by the way," he said holding his hand to shake Ino and Tenten's.

"Ino, Tenten" Ino introduced shaking his hand back.

"Oh, this is my brother Sai," Naruto added, pointing to the man behind him who had just gotten them a drink. He nodded to all three of us, glancing over Ino for slightly longer than necessary. I looked at him and he was, like Naruto, very attractive, with pale skin and dark hair however the two men looked nothing alike

"Nice to meet you," Ino muttered sending him a flirtatious smile, which made me blush. Ino was so blunt it was unreal.

"So how is your hand?" Naruto asked again and I looked back to see he'd moved closer to me as Ino had moved over to talk to his brother.

"Fine," I replied, flexing it slightly to show it was okay. He smiled, touching it gently with his own hand. "Thanks again." I blushed at the touch, stepping back slightly so I was closer to Tenten.

"No worries, I'm glad you're okay." I nodded, taking my drink Tenten had gotten for me and having a small sip.

"I don't think I've seen you at one of these before?" Tenten asked and I was glad for her presences as I was going into shut down mode.

"Yeah me and my brothers haven't lived here long," he explained, taking a small step back from me, as to include Tenten more.

"That explains it then," she mused, taking a sip of her own drink.

"When did you move here?" I asked, glancing over to meet his eyes.

"About 6 months ago, but my dad moved here a year ago. I visited often when he was here but we didn't officially move until about July, but it took us until last month to settle in properly."

"Do you like it here?" Tenten asked, making me feel like we were playing 20 questions.

"Yeah, it's a lovely town, really close and community like. It's nice and the whole town has made us feel welcome." He smiled at us both, which we returned. "Now my turn, are you two dating the superhero's you were dancing with earlier?" Both Tenten and I blushed instantly at this, mine because it was untrue and hers because of how blunt Naruto's question was.

"S-superhero's don't date people," I quickly explained, stammering over my words.

"They just needed people to dance with," Tenten nodded, as if to convince herself.

"Plus, Tenten is actually going out with my cousin so she has a boyfriend." I finished, realising how quick we'd just responded to his question. Naruto blinked at both of us, before laughing.

"So who's your boyfriend then?" he asked me, only causing me to blush more.

"Hinata's single," Tenten answered, winking jokingly at Naruto causing him to chuckle. I frowned at her, nudging her side.

"Well, that good to hear," he smirked at me and I offered a small smile back, causing my stomach to explode with butterflies.

"Naruto," Sai suddenly interrupted, walking over with Ino. "I'm taking the drinks back to the table. Ino's going to help me, so come over too. You girls can come as well." he smiled at us and nodded in the direction of their table.

"Well do you want to?" Naruto asked, turning to us. He was addressing both of us but his eyes lingered on me. I glanced over at Ino, who nodded frantically at me, mentally saying 'come on, what are you waiting for?'

"W-well okay then," I muttered, picking my glass up from the bar. "Ten?" She nodded at me and gestured for me to go first so she would follow after me.

Naruto smiled at us and started walking, following Sai and Ino who had taken to walk in front of us. The crowd was massive and overbearing and I found myself falling behind, trying to politely dodge people and not trip over. Tenten kept having to pushing my forward when I hesitated to go. Naruto, who was now a good 10 feet away from me, turned as if to talk to me and saw that I was way behind. He smirked at me, pushing his way back to me.

"Can't keep up?" he muttered, taking my hand in his. I nodded, not able to answer. His hand was incredibly warm wrapped around mine, and big too. He smiled at me, with a small blush on his cheeks before he started to walk again, him holding my hand closely and keeping me at his side. Tenten was at my elbow the whole time and keep nudging me, winking whenever I looked over.

We reached the table his other brothers were sitting at and Naruto pulled up additional chairs. "Boys, this is Ino, Hinata and Tenten," Naruto introduced, pointing to each of us in turn. "Girls, these are our brothers Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji." All three boys waved to us as we took our seats, me sitting between Naruto and Tenten.

"Naruto, how can you only bring three girls when there are five of us?" the man named Kiba moaned childishly, cause Shikamaru to smack him over the head.

"Two available ones, Tenten's taken," Naruto smirked, causing Kiba to whine even more. Tenten laughed, turning to talk to the other boys leaving me to talk to Naruto. She was always good a conversing with new people, especially boys who she had much in common with.

"You know you still owe me a dance," Naruto muttered into my ear, making me turn back to face him. I nodded, blushing.

"I haven't forgotten," I smiled, feeling very shy now it was just me and him.

"Come on then," he held out his hand to me and I took it gently. "We're dancing," he called to the rest of the group and I gave a quick glance to Ino and Tenten who smiled me on encouragingly.

He led me towards the edge of the dance floor where he stopped and faced me. He let go of my hand a placed both of his on my waist. His hands were big and warm and he squeezed me slightly. I moved my hands to put around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I had butterflies and was definitely very red, but I was comforted by the fact Naruto too had a small blush on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you're clumsy," he muttered, holding me close to him. I smiled into his shoulder, leaning my head on his.

"Me too," I agreed and I realised I actually was. Otherwise I wouldn't be dancing with Naruto now and I wouldn't even have spoken to him. And maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be the last time I'd see Naruto. Maybe something could happen here, who knew.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Author: Okay, major long update fail! I cannot explain why or give excuses I'm just so happy to have updated. I'm hoping there won't be a big delay for the next one. Let's see.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 5...Coming Soon...


	5. Chapter 5

_And maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be the last time I'd see Naruto. Maybe something could happen here, who knew. _

**Hell-ish**

**Chapter 2**

"_What do you mean you didn't get his number?" _Ino almost screeched to me down the phone late Sunday morning. I was walking along the beach close to my house with my dog Waffles, who was off in front of me. It was a cold winter's day so the beach was deserted, but Waffles enjoyed playing in the sand.

"I didn't get his number," I repeated, blushing to myself. The fact that I had to repeat it was embarrassing enough.

"_But why, why didn't you ask for it?" _I sighed, burying my face into my scarf.

"Ino, you know me! I can't do that and he didn't ask for mine so it's fine, he obviously didn't want it." I was rather disappointed that nothing developed between Naruto and I the previous night. After dancing for a few songs and talking to each other I'd been dragged away by my parents and didn't exactly have a chance to say goodbye. Maybe there hadn't been a chance to exchange numbers? Or maybe he just didn't want to. I didn't want to dwell on it too much. I was disappointed but there was nothing that could be done.

"_You're useless!" _Ino sighed and I nodded in agreement with her, even though she couldn't see.

"Yes I am. Now I have to go after Waffles and get home, he's wandered off somewhere. See you at school tomorrow?"

"_Finnnnne! But I'm harassing you more tomorrow, got it?" _

"Got it!" I hung up the phone looking around for Waffles. He had truly disappeared and I couldn't see him. As a black Labrador dog, he should stand out on the sand, but he had definitely gone for a walk.

"Missing something?" A familiar voice asked behind me, making me jump as I hadn't even heard anyone approach me.

"Don't sneak up on me," I pouted, swatting at Itachi as he smirked.

"I didn't, you zoned out!" he replied, tapping my forehead repeatedly. I pushed his hand away, pouting at him again. "What were you looking for?"

"Waffle has strolled off." I turned back around, scanning the beach. "WAFFLES?" I called out hoping he'd run over to me but there was no response.

"Wait there," Itachi muttered as I turned back to face him. He had activated his Sharingan, an eye power he possessed which gave him incredible sight. "There he is," he said pointing to the fair right of us. We both headed in that direction and sure enough Waffle's was playing with a stick behind a small hill which had been blocking my view of him.

"Thanks," I said to Itachi as I walked over to Waffles and strapped his lead on his collar.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked and I nodded. He lived in that direction anyway so it didn't make any difference really. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked, pulling me close to his body. He was eliminating warmth through his body so it seeped into mine, which I was grateful for as I just realised how cold I actually was.

"Thanks," I smiled snuggling into him slightly more to feel his warmth.

"Do you think it's weird?" he asked, after seeming to muse over his question for a moment. "That we can do things like this, and it be so normal, when some people might view this as…I don't know….a couple thing?" I felt my cheeks redden as I looked down at the ground, thinking his question over.

"I've never considered it weird, the way we act together." I responded after a few silent moments of thought. "We've known each other since we were children so it's natural that we're close."

"True, but do you and Sasuke do anything like this?" I looked up at his face, confused to what he was getting at.

"Well, no, but Sasuke has a girlfriend for one thing and is also less showy of feelings." He nodded again, seeming pleased with my response and I wondered whether I was digging myself a hole. He clearly had reasons for asking me these questions, but I couldn't think of any.

"So is this only acceptable from me?" I nodded gaining a large smile in response. That had clearly been a good answer for him to hear and I was even more confused.

Itachi said no more on the subject and we soon reached my house. He released his hold on me and bent to give me a small kiss on my head, how he always did.

"See you real soon okay?" he asked and I nodded in reply, face decorated by a blush.

"See you!" I called as he walked away and I headed into my house, pondering everything that just happened.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

At school the next day, everyone was talking nonstop of the ball. Who they danced with, who got any guys numbers and who kissed someone. Tenten and I were very bored of it by second period, but Ino was fully involved, in the middle of all the chatter.

"Did you know Ino ended up kissing that Sai guy?" Tenten asked me during 5th period. Her voice was jokey and sarcastic and I couldn't help but smile at my friend. Ino _had _actually kissed Sai by the end of the evening and he even walked her home. Apparently she was going on a date with him at the weekend and I wasn't to worry because she would interrogate him about Naruto. I had, of course, objected this instantly but Ino wasn't having any of it.

"How long do you think this one will last?" Tenten continue, doodling in her maths book. We were in study period but there was not much studying going on.

"Don't say that, maybe he could really be right for her," I replied looking over to Ino who was smiling brightly and I couldn't help but feel happy for my friend. Tenten snorted in response, not much of the optimist.

"You know, Neji and I were talking yesterday and he was saying that all of them at Superior were sure Hell-ish was going to attack on Saturday." Tenten mused, changing the subject completely. "The balls are always well publicised and they think Hell-ish lives in the area or near so he would probably have known about it. Therefore, because he didn't attack they think he might have come to the ball." I frowned, confused.

"Surely not, Hell-ish isn't that stupid right?" I responded, thinking the idea ridiculous. Not much was known about Hell-ish or where he came from but there were always multiple investigations going on about his whereabouts.

"I know, you think he wouldn't dare being filled with superheroes, but that's what they think. They also think he might have two forms. Like his Hell-ish form and then another. I guess a secret identity, like Neji has."

"That is possible, but surely he still wouldn't risk it. He doesn't know what powers our heroes' have; some might be able to sense power! Then what a mess he would be in." Tenten nodded, agreeing with me. We always debated different aspects of what Hell-ish could be doing, both being generally interested in it and obviously heavily involved.

We drifted into silence and I turned to survey outside the window. Something had caught my eye, some sudden movement from the courtyard, but it seemed to have gone. I continued to stare aimlessly when unexpectedly a large ball of fire landed in the centre of the courtyard causing a tremendous crashing noise. I had just enough instinctive to jump off my seat and pull Tenten down with me before the classroom windows exploded from the power of the collision.

Screams filling the air as panic set in. The flames were almost dancing in the courtyard and seemed to have a life of their own as they quickly moved and engulfed all the windows and window seals. Jumping to my feet I couldn't help but stare at the flames. Being around magic my entire life I knew supernatural when I saw it and those flames were supernatural.

"Hinata," Tenten yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the window just as the school alarm began to set off however not the fire alarm but an alarm that had never gone off before, one signalling that we were under attack.

"File out in an orderly manner," our teacher yelled, fear apparent in her voice. No one waited to be told twice and within seconds everyone had left the room. Tenten was pulling my hand along and guiding me out. I quickly looked over my shoulder to find Ino. She was behind us by a few people, so I pulled Tenten's hand to stop moving. She did and we pressed ourselves against the corridor wall as many people ran past, all hurrying for the exits.

Ino reached us and I quickly grabbed her hand, squeezing it. I was scared, but I knew I would have been worse if I hadn't grown up in a family involved in superheroes. I was taught to think rationally in these situations, but even now it was harder then I'd ever expected.

It was chaos. Everyone was running towards the main exit, which seemed to be the safe area, but there were too many people and it was too chaotic. Tenten clearly understood what I was thinking as she quickly chose to go towards a different direction, towards one of the side emergency exits. If there was ever an emergency like this we had been instructed to make our way to the outside of the building and by the time we'd gotten there the officers of Superior would be there to protect us. It wasn't exactly clear instructions and I thought now that maybe a safer drill was needed.

"Stop," Tenten suddenly shouted, letting go of my hand and pushing me back. I stumbled but steadied myself, pressing myself and Ino against a wall just in time as the window we'd previously been standing in front of exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. Tenten was on the ground under the window, on top of a small girl who could have only been 12 at most. She looked terrified but I knew if Tenten had jumped on her she would be fine. The same wasn't to be said about Tenten, who had numerous shards of glass dug into her back.

"We need to head left Ten, towards the art rooms. There's an exit there." I called to her and she nodded, jumping to her feet and grabbing the girl up, holding her hand and leading her that way. I noticed her wince several times, but she didn't let the shards affect her. She was brave.

"This way everyone," A teacher at the end of the corridor was yelling, pointing us in the direction of the art rooms. There were many younger children around so I followed Tenten's lead, letting Ino's hand go and going over to them. They were petrified.

"If you come this way with me, there's an exit okay?" I said to three girls. They nodded and I grabbed their hands, telling them to link up as well. Checking Ino quickly, I was happy to see she too was helping some smaller children, holding their hands and leading the way. I knew how scared she was, how scared I was, but it was nothing compared to what these children were and I knew we couldn't leave them.

Finally we saw the exit and we headed for it. Tenten and Ino were ahead of us and I could see they were almost out. There were many voices coming from outside and I was sure the officers must have arrived by now.

Another loud bang as directly to my left a window exploded. I screamed, lifting my hands to cover my face waiting for the impending pain to hit me, but it didn't. Blinking, confused, I lowered my arms slightly to see the shards of glass hovering in mid-air, the fire behind it still also. I frowned, looking down at the girls who all looked equally confused and scared. It just hung in the air as if frozen. Who had stopped it hitting us?

I brought my hands to my side and the moment I did the glass fell to the ground and the flames extinguished. Again, I blinked in confusion. Had that just reacted to _me? _

There wasn't much time to dwell on the matter thought as I was suddenly being pulled by the girls, towards the exit.

We made our way outside into the field. Everyone was running and screaming towards the furthest area of the field where in the far distance I could make out vans, which I presumed where evacuation vans to get everyone to safety. I took a quick glance above us and I was pleased yet sickened by the sight. Hell-ish was above but this time he wasn't along. What must have been over a dozen people were floating alongside him. He had followers, something which was never seen before. I could make out the shape of Neji's form also and Itachi's, but they were currently outnumbered with only 4 other heroes on sight. Presumably more were on their way but it didn't look good. Never had an enemy been in such high ranks before and there was a chill in the air. Something was different today and I had a terrible feeling things were only going to get worse.

Teachers ushered us to the vans where we were all loaded in no particular order to be safely evacuated. I didn't have any idea where we were being taken but no one was questioning it. I tried to see above us, but dust and debris was forming quicker and there was no time to dwell. I could only pray Neji was okay and pray all our heroes would return safely.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!  
Sorry for the long overdue update, I struggled with this chapter for some reason!  
Anyhow, enjoy! (Updates will be quicker I promise)

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 6...Coming Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

_I didn't have any idea where we were being taken but no one was questioning it. I tried to see above us, but dust and debris was forming quicker and there was no time to dwell. I could only pray Neji was okay and pray all our heroes would return safely._

**Hell-ish**

**Chapter 6**

After being safely taken home I spend the rest of the day sitting in the living room watching the news for regular updates on what was going on as well as waiting for my Father to call to give us any news. My Mother and Hanabi were with me and we all sat silently watching the TV for many hours.

This was by far the largest attack we had ever seen and the most enemies that had ever attacked. There was a sense of magic in the air which even non heroes could feel. Everyone knew something different was happening and no one liked it.

At about 7 in the evening my mother retired to the kitchen to make some dinner while Hanabi and I stayed and continued watching. The fight was over; the enemies had stopped and left the school in one hell of a mess. No news had been given about the state of our heroes which was never a good sign.

"Hey Hinata," Hanabi muttered, not taking her eyes off of the TV.

"Yes?" I responded, glancing at her slightly.

"Did you feel it today, the magic?" I gulped at the question, remembering the glass frozen in mid-air and wondering still if it had anything to do with me.

"I think so. Did you?" She sighed heavily, turning to face me.

"I did." She held out her hand flat towards me, palm facing the ceiling. I looked at her curiously, wondering what she was doing. I didn't say anything but watched her palm and slowly I saw something. A small ball started to form in the palm of her hand, growing bigger and bigger. It was blue and swirled around in her palm.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped my eyes transfixed on the small ball. It was water, a small ball of water. And Hanabi was making it. "Have you done this before?" I asked looking at her face and seeing she was very pale. She shook her head sadly.

"Only today. Flames were erupting everywhere and I was trapped, so I put my hands up to protect me face and the water came out, putting out the fire. I was so scared." I noticed the tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but well up too. She was a hero. My 12 year old sister, probably the youngest yet, had developed powers.

"Great news, just heard from your father an.." My mother walked in the room beaming but froze when she saw us sitting on the sofa or more correctly Hanabi's ball of water. She was carrying dinner plates but at the sight she dropped them. "Hanabi, how are you.." She didn't even finish she sentence because she knew. She knew what was happening, what would happen now and how dangerous this was going to be for her youngest daughter. I watched as she dropped to the floor sobbing and for what seemed like the millionth time that day I didn't know what to do.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

Mother had decided we wouldn't tell anyone, it would be our secret.

"If we tell your father he will ship her off to that school the moment he knows and we won't see her again," She had said to me while Hanabi wasn't in the room. "She will die Hinata, she won't stand a chance if they make her fight. I'm not risking that. With all these enemies they will put her out on the field."

I sighed, looking up at my ceiling as I laid on my bed. It must have been about 11 o'clock by now but I didn't even have the energy to check. I couldn't help but wonder why this was happening, why we couldn't just be left alone. Why the prophecy existed. But also I couldn't help but think about how I stopped the glass. It must have been me; if Hanabi had powers then surely I did too? But I didn't want them. I wouldn't be able to fight, I wouldn't last a day!

There was a sudden bang from outside on my balcony which bolted me out of my daydream. It sounded like something had fell on it. I listened very closely for a few moments, but nothing. Then a few shifting noises sounded, as if something was moving. Gulping nervously, I jumped out of bed. My father wasn't home; he was due to stay in Superior all night. Neji was in the hospital with minor injuries and both Mother and Hanabi were in bed. I was sure it wouldn't be anything, just a bird maybe. A really BIG bird.

The noises sounded again and I felt my heart pick up a beat. There was something or someone out there. It didn't sound very mobile so I decided to have a quick check. It was most likely an owl, injured.

Moving slowly towards my double balcony doors I took a deep breath before gentle pulling back my curtain and peeping outside. The moment I did my heart dropped and I quickly closed them. It wasn't a bird out there but a man, a very big man. Cautiously I took another peak and noticed wings this time, large pure white wings. Well pure white covered in red. And a long tail. And blonde hair. My breathe quicken, it was him. Hell-ish. He was back on my balcony.

My heart was hammering in my chest. What was he doing here again? Had he come to kill me now, take me hostage? Neji and Father were nowhere around, were we safe? Would Hanabi try and fight him if he started? My mind was in a panic. Then the shifting noise sounded again and I peeked back through the curtain. He was lying face down on the floor, slowly trying to push himself up. His arms were shaking violently and his breathe was rapid. Which is when I realised he was covered in blood. The days fight seemed to have taken its toll on him. YES! This was perfect, I could call Superior and get them to come. They could finish him. And Hanabi would be safe. And Neji would be safe.

He fell again. I watched as he rolled on his back, panting. And that was when I caught a glance at his face. His eyes were red and swollen and there was tears rolling down his cheeks, from pain I presumed. But his face, he didn't look angry or mad or murderous he looked….scared. Sad. Frightened. He wasn't the monstrous villain Hell-ish. He looked small and weak and alone. I sighed, closing the curtains and leaning against the door.

Suddenly I remembered sitting on the edge of my balcony and falling. I remembered feeling scared, thinking I was going to die. And I remembered being saved, saved by the most unlikely of persons. Hell-ish had saved my life once and now…..I was going to return the favour.

As quickly and as quietly as I could I dashed downstairs to grab the first aid kit, some drinking water and some warm water and rags. I also grabbed some medicine, wondering if Hell-ish took painkillers. The thought was rather amusing. I didn't dwell too much on what a massive mistake I was most likely making and just tried to think of my morals. A hand for a hand and so on.

When I reached my balcony door I paused nervously. What if this was a trap? What if I was walking into a trap? Again I peeked out the curtain and saw him and knew trap or not I would follow what I thought was best. So very gently I pushed on the handle and opened the door.

At the noise of the door opening Hell-ish jumped and tried to move back but winced in agony. He eyed me nervous and I him. He looked shocked to see me.

"Erm, H-hi" I muttered, gently lowering the bowl of warm water and first aid kit on the floor. He opened his mouth to try to respond but stopped, perhaps lost for words. Very curiously I walked over to him. Again he tried to move away so I lifted my hand in a show of peace. "I've come to help. Where are you hurt?" He didn't respond. I reached his side and gentle sat down next to him. In close proximity I noticed how large he was. He body was a full grown man, perhaps a good 6ft and his wings where just as big. His large cat-like ears were as big as my hand. His whole body was well toned and muscles bulged. He was topless so I could see many cuts and burns all over his skin. One wing was bend oddly and I wondered if it was broken.

Meeting his eyes, I noticed he too was surveying me nervously. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest I was so nervous. But I had to help, so I very gently moved my hand and placed it on his shoulder. His large firm shoulder was very warm to my touch. He shuddered slightly, presumably from my cold hand.

"I'm here to help," I repeated. He watched me for a moment then nodded slowly not saying anything.

I quickly got to work, cleaning his wounds up for him and applying bandages. I got him a pillow so he could rest his head, all the while wondering what the hell I was doing. He didn't take his eyes off of me but said nothing. I bandaged up his wing too, which made him gasp in pain. I couldn't help but notice how soft they were. They were stunning.

"Drink this," I said finally handing him the glass of water which I had popped some dissolvable pain killers in. He eyes my suspiciously, almost as if to say 'do you think I'm stupid?' Sighing I took a quick sip of the cup. "See, it's not poison." He smirked, which took me by surprise, before taking the glass and necking it in one gulp.

"Can you fly?" I asked, although sure he couldn't even move. He shook his head. "Do you want to come inside; you can rest on my bed if you like?" Again he shook his head. Sighing I nodded, not really sure what else I could do to help. "Wait here." I ran back into my room and grabbed my spare blanket, bringing it out and carefully placing it over him. "You should be fine here until morning, but tomorrow you will have to leave. If anyone sees you they will report you." He nodded and I slowly stood to my feet. "Well, goodnight then." I turned to walk back into my room but stopped when he grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked his voice horse and croaky.

I turned to look at him, seeing his deep blue eyes staring at me. "Because you saved my life. So I'm returning the favour."

"But today, the attack. You don't owe me anything. Surely after what I've done, you wouldn't…." He trailed off, looking away from me. He looked….ashamed?

"This will be the only time. I won't save you again." He looked back at me, nodding.

"I didn't start it, you know." He let go of my wrist and gesturing off into the distance where the school was. "The attack, I didn't want to. I don't want to attack and hurt innocence. But… the others, my people, I can't abandon them. They wouldn't have stood a chance." I blinked, completely taken aback. His people? Why was he saying this?

"I don't understand," I muttered.

"I don't want this war as much as you don't. But I have no choice, none of us do." He met my eyes and I could see them filled with pain. "Thank you, for what you've done. Your kindness is, well it's amazing. I will not take it for granted." He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes and I could tell the conversation was over. Slowly and quietly I returned to my bedroom, heart racing, blood pumping, body shivering. Closing the door I locked it carefully and sighed. What the hell had just happened?

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!  
Updates never as quick as I want but I'm working on it!

Enjoy!

Thanks for reading, please review!

Chapter 7...Coming Soon...


	7. Chapter 7

_He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes and I could tell the conversation was over. Slowly and quietly I returned to my bedroom, heart racing, blood pumping, body shivering. Closing the door, I locked it carefully and sighed. What the hell had just happened?_

**Hell-ish**

**Chapter 7****  
**

The morning following the schools attack I was abruptly awoken by Hanabi jumping on my bed.  
"Wake up sleepy head," She yelled. I grumbled something unintelligible, pushing her gentle off me and sitting up slowly.  
"You know, its past 11! Just because school is closed doesn't mean you can sleep in." I nodded, rubbing my eyes. In truth I hadn't gone to sleep until late last night, thinking about everything that had happened and scared about someone coming in to find Hell-ish on my balcony. I did also check on him a few times in the night, just in case.  
"Is there any news?" I asked, glancing quickly at my phone to see if I had messages from Tenten, Ino or Itachi.  
"Yeah, all the Heroes are fine, just a few minor injuries. The school is ruined though but no public were hurt which is good." I nodded, remembering what Hell-ish had said. _So they hadn't hurt anyone. _  
"Good and Neji?" Hanabi nodded, beaming slightly.  
"He's downstairs with just a small wrist sprain. Although Dad says Neij's 'magically drained', whatever that means. Come down!" She jumped off my bed. "Oh and let's get some light in here," She darted over to my double doors.  
"Wait." I quickly jumping up to stop her but I was too late. She flung them open and I saw her pause when she did.  
"Erm Hin," she muttered glancing over to me.  
"Yes?" I gulped, watching her cautiously, unable to see outside past her.  
"Why is there a pillow and blanket folded up outside?" She cocked her eyebrow at me and I smiled nervously in reply, feeling myself sigh in relief.  
"I was just letting them dry," I mumbled quickly, thinking of an excuse. "Spilled something on them." She smirked, walking back past me and nudging my gentle.  
"Klutz," she giggled. "Now hurry up!" I nodded waiting until she was gone before rushing to the window to check outside. He was gone, no trace of him or blood was left. I opened the door to collect the blankets and notice onto a small white feather. I smiled to myself, feeling unusually pleased.

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

The rest of the day was spent doing not a lot except spending time with my family. Neji was fine and didn't say much about the fight. Like discussed, we mentioned nothing of Hanabi's powers to either him nor my father and I said nothing about Hell-ish. It was odd to keep so many secret from my family but it was necessary, I knew that.  
"So what are they going to do about school then?" I asked, listening to my Father describe the awful state the school was in.  
"Arrangements are being made to hold classes in different areas. It will take a few weeks to sort the whole school out but they are discussing using the town hall and libraries to cover. I think from discussion the younger years will have work sent home for them and it will only be years 10-13 who will be attending the classes." Hanabi cheered at this, sticking her tongue out at me while I pouted slightly. I guess that made sense as we were in important years but 2 weeks at home for Hanabi just wasn't fair. I knew I did need to concentrate on my A-levels but worrying about them compared to everything else that was going on seemed silly.  
"When are you back in?" I asked Neji, who looked towards my Father for an answer.  
"Tomorrow. We need to train Neji's powers, enhance them. He did well, holding Hell-ish and his people off but they will be back and we don't know how many at that."  
"When you say his people, what do you mean?" I asked remembering Hell-ish using the exact same language the night before.  
"Well this really isn't something that I should be saying outside of Superior, but we have discovered using Hell-ish's DNA that it isn't like ours. In fact, we believe he if from another world, of sorts."  
"Another world?" I repeated, surprised by the notion. Although we had been taught other worlds were possible I didn't know of anyone that knew too much about them.  
"Yes, it's not for certain but his animalistic characterise and abilities to morph are not of this world. Every research shows otherwise."  
I opened my mouth to ask another question but my mother cut my off.  
"Let's not discuss this anymore." She pleaded looking between me and my Father.  
"Can we have a no hero talk day."  
I nodded, smiling apologetically at her and let the subject drop.  
"So does that technically mean I have 2 weeks, if not more, holiday from school?" Hanabi asked breaking the mood and making my Mother smack her playfully.

Later that Day Ino popped over to visit me. She was all talks of the attack so we moved up to my bedroom to keep away from my parents.  
"I mean, it was the scariest, but also the most exciting, thing that has happened in so long," She giggled, laying back on my bed dramatically. "Did you see how many enemies there were. I was sure someone would die, but no. No deaths. Unless they are covering it up of course?"  
"I don't think they are," I sighed, leaning back to lay next to her. "But yes, I saw how many there were. They were everywhere."  
"Yep, but thank god we have so many heroes or we would be toast. I mean imagine if that glass had hit you." I paused, taking in what she said, then blinked horrified.  
"Wait, what?" I asked, leaning on my elbow and staring at her. She glanced at me, as if confused.  
"You know…when the window exploded and the glass just froze in mid-air?" I nodded, feeling my eyes go wide.  
"You saw that?" She nodded, leaning on both her elbows.  
"Well, yeah." She said as if stating the obvious. "And I was saying if we didn't have so many heroes one probably wouldn't have been around to freeze it. Granted I don't know where they were, but maybe they can make themselves invisible as well as freeze things." She slumped back again and I let out a very awkward and nervous laugh.  
"Thank god indeed," I muttered laying back next to her.  
We stayed still for a while both thinking deeply, when a small knock sounded on my balcony door. At the same time both of us shot up, glancing at each Itachi would climb up to my window to talk and I crushed his timing. It was a steep wall with no edges to grab and not something anyone would be capable of.  
"What was that?" Ino asked, eyeing my suspiciously.  
"I d-don't k-know," I replied, cursing myself for being such a terrible liar.  
"Are you expecting someone?" She asked, smirking mischievously at me. I quickly shock my head, watching as she moved to get off the bed.  
"I'm sure it was nothing," I replied, following suit, wondering if I could beat her to the door. The curtains were once again shut which I hoped was a help right now, otherwise Itachi would be seen before I could get there.  
"Let's see shall we," She ran to the doors and I followed her as fast as I could but not fast enough. Ino grabbed the doors and swung them open looking far too pleased with herself. Her face dropped when she saw the balcony was empty. My heart lifted and relief took over. _Thank god. _  
"Well that's boring," Ino sighed. "I thought you might have a secret boyfriend that you were trying to hide. Not sure how he got up here though." I giggled, glad Ino wasn't the smartest person to click onto anything.  
"As if, come on its cold out there," I replied trying to suppress a smile when she paused and bent over. I watched her back unable to see what she was doing until she stood up and turned to face me. In her hands was a stone, the most unusual looking stone I'd ever seen. It was purple in colour and shone as if it had a light coming off of it. It was perfectly round and looked incredible smooth.  
"How pretty is this, someone must have thrown it up," Ino gazed, eyes transfixed on the stone. "It looks so real don't you think?" She held it out to me and I nodded, taking it from her.  
"Wonder where it came from?" She shrugged, closing the doors to the balcony. I observed it for a moment longer, noticing marks etched onto the back. It looked like words, but not in any language I was familiar in. More like characters. It was bizarre, but so beautiful.  
"Anyway talking about boyfriends, are you free this Sunday?" She asked, going back to lay on my bed.  
"Erm, yes," I replied, leaving the stone on my desk and going over to the bed also. "Why does that mean talking about boyfriend?"  
"Becauseeee," She said drawing out the word. "We are going on a double date!" I blinked, staring at her!  
"We are what?!" I explained, feeling a sudden panic.  
"Double date, you and me, Sai and Naruto. Nothing you say will get you out of it!" I gulped, watching her smug smile as she watched my horrified expression. How was I going to get out of this?

**-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-**

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!  
Updates are never very quick but I haven't given up! Hopefully next update will be quicker, not 11 months later – wow I'm worse than I thought at updating.  
Anyway - Enjoy!

Thanks for reading, reviews always helpful/welcome/loved!

Chapter 8...Coming Soon...(_hopefully)_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Double date, you and me, Sai and Naruto. Nothing you say will get you out of it!" I gulped, watching her smug smile as she watched my horrified expression. How was I going to get out of this?_

**Hell-ish**

**Chapter 8**

"You look nice, what are you up to today then?" I turned to my doorway to see Itachi standing there, hands on hips and surveying me curiously. I blushed, flattening my dress and grabbing my jacket from the chair.  
"No-where special. Just Ino and I are off into town."  
"They are going on a double date," Neji commented also coming into view from my bedroom door. My blush deepened and I turned to scow at Neji.  
"Wait, who said that?" I asked trying to avoid looking at Itachi's expression. For some reason I felt guilty telling him that this was indeed true.  
"Erm, my girlfriend is your best friend. So who do you think." He pulled as face at me then clapped Itachi on the shoulder. "Should we head off then?" Itachi nodded in response not looking in my direction.  
"Where are you two off to?" I asked as I followed them out of my bedroom and downstairs.  
"Superior unfortunately. Been called in for extra training." Neji sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was Sunday and should have been a day off. Evidently not.  
"Kinda wish I hadn't graduated now," Itachi chuckled a little too forcefully.  
"Well, have a good day training." I offered as they left through the front door. Itachi nodded and didn't reply while Neji kissed my forehead gentle before departing. I watched them leave, saddened by the way they're lives had been taken over and also feeling uneasy about Itachi. My phone vibrated in my hand and I checked it to see a message from Ino. _Leaving mine now. Meet you there in 10, okay? _A wash of nerves took over and I gulped before sending a quick _Okay _in reply.

I met Ino on the corner of library before we walked the 10 minutes into town to meet the guys at Kasper's an ice-cream and gelato restaurant. My palms were sweating and I was having to do everything in my power to control my breathing. Ino didn't have any worries and took the time to ramble on to me about some show she was hooked on. I barely took in what she said as my own thoughts were taking over my brain. It wasn't until we reached the restaurant that I stopped and turned to her.  
"Ino, I'm not sure about this. I don't think I can do it." I panted, desperately looking around to see if I still had time to escape.  
"Hinata, no matter what you say you aren't getting out of this. Naruto is not only sexy, fit, handsome, muscular and did I say fit. But he is always nice and totally interested. And he's older. What is there not to like? We are going in and you will have a great time. Got it." I nodded in response, gulping as I did. She smiled and grabbed my hand loosely and pulled me in.  
Sai and Naruto were seated towards the back of the restaurant in a booth waiting for us. Naruto was dressed in a loose hanging T-shirt which was black with flames on it. He had jeans on and his hair was sticking up all over the place. He looked, in short, amazing and I blushed just looking at him. He was even more attractive without a mask on.  
"Heya!" Ino greeted as we approached and Naruto caught my eye. He blushed slightly but smiled warmly as a greeting. Ino didn't wait for an invitation and slid in next to Sai leaving me to pop down next to Naruto.  
"Hi," I attempted, holding back my stutter.  
"Hi, you look really nice." He complimented moving over to ensure I had enough room.  
"Doesn't she!" Ino butted in all too loudly. Naruto nodded blushing again.  
"T-thanks." I cursed my stutter for escaping me. "Have you been waiting long?" I asked in an attempt at conversation.  
"Not long no. Just enough time to see the menu, I've never been anywhere like this so I was curious as to what they'd have."  
"Yeah it different here but they do some lovely deserts." He nodded and I felt my body relax a little more.  
"Okay you two, so we are off." I whipped my head to stare at Ino, startled.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing back to Naruto who looked as shocked as me.  
"Well we don't fancy it here so we are gonna head somewhere else. Message me when you done okay?" She slid out of the booth and Sai followed suit, clapping Naruto on the shoulder as he did, an amused grin on his face.  
"But this was your idea?" I tried again, moving to get out of the booth as well. How could she abandon me like this?  
Ino smiled and blew me a kiss. "Because you love it here. So have fun and catch you later, okay?" The way she emphasized the okay made me well aware there was no stopping her. I sighed and nodded watching them both leave the restaurant and decided to move around to the other side of the booth to face Naruto.  
"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea they were planning that?" He asked, looking as mortified as I felt.  
"I would. Ino is far to scheming for her own good. I should have seen it coming." I looked down at my hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I had never been alone like this with a guy that wasn't Neji, Itachi or Sasuke before and I had no idea what to talk about.  
"Well, I would like to stay and have some food if you want to? The food here does look good and, well, I really was glad that I got another chance to see you." I looked up at this and met his gaze. He had a small blush on this face but looked sincere. I nodded in response taking a menu to distract myself from staring at his face. He was just too attractive.

One hour later and what seemed like hundreds of desserts I felt so much more relaxed than I ever had. Naruto had the most incredible appetite and had ploughed through dessert after dessert none stop while I could barely polish off 1 waffle and 1 scoop of ice cream.  
"This place is so good!" He cheered after his fifth portion. He looked over at me a big smirk on his face and I couldn't resist a chuckle.  
"I don't know how you can eat so much. Don't you feel sick?" I asked to which he shook his head in response taking a large gulp of his drink.  
"Are you sure you can't eat any more? We can always order some more if you like."  
"I'm okay thank you." I smiled.  
"You know, I'm kinda glad they decided to leave. I was gutted when I didn't get to say goodbye at the ball last week and was glad when they suggested going out. But them leaving I think has kinda made me feel more relaxed you know." He scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
"I agree. I was kind of nervous on the way here but now.." I trailed off not sure what to say. He chuckled leaning over and placing his hand on mine.  
"Do you want to do something after? I would love you to show me the beach you were talking about. I haven't even seen it yet, how lame is that."  
"I'd like that. It's my favourite place, even in the winter. The sea is just so calming."  
"I have to agree there. Let me sort the bill out and we can go?"  
"Sounds good, how much was my dessert?" I leant over to grab the bill which made Naruto snatch it away from me and fake a gasp.  
"You are not paying for anything. It's my treat. I would never invite you on a date and want you to pay."  
"Naruto, it's the 21st century. I'd feel bad if I didn't pay." I laughed, trying to reach over and grab it again. He playfully slapped my hand away and huffed.  
"If you insist you can buy drinks at the beach or something. But this I will settle." I nodded in defeat and his mouth spread into a wide grin, clearly amused with himself.  
"Do you think I should text Ino to let them know where we are going?" Naruto shock his head laughing.  
"Nope. Text Ino and tell her the date was horrible, I left you in Kasper's alone after you insulted me by trying to pay and you have gone home."  
"I can't, she might be really worried." I laughed at the idea of Ino's face when she read that message.  
"Come on it'll be funny. Serves them right for trying to be sneaky." I sighed nodding and quickly typed Ino a message. Naruto chuckled loudly once It was sent and slid along to leave the booth. He held out his hand for me to take, which I did. It was solid and warm and amazing.  
Naruto drove his car to the beach following my directions. I was somewhat cautious about getting in a car with a man I barely knew but decided to take the risk. He didn't _seem _like that kind of guy so I went with my gut.  
The beach itself was almost deserted with only a few dog walkers scowling the area. We walked down towards the sea and took refuge on a small verge. The wind blew pleasantly so it wasn't cold.  
"How come you decided to move here then of all places? I thought this was usually the place people left not came to?" I asked once we were comfortably sat. He chuckled.  
"Well I guess it doesn't seem ideal, especially how often it gets blown up recently, but my dad brought a building company here and asked me and my brother to come run it with him so we did. It's not perfect but it gives us a place to live and a job."  
"I guess that makes sense. It's not a bad town really. Of course except of the occasional attacks."  
"No its been lovely so far and we have never been in danger or anything before. But bloody hell by occasional you mean often right. I swear since we've moved here there seems to be less time in between each attack. Did you see what happened to the school as well, it's a miracle nobody was killed."  
I looked down at my hands, distracted by thoughts of the attack and my own possible powers. The idea hadn't left my mind since it had happened.  
"It was pretty scary if I'm honest. It came out of nowhere." Naruto turned to face me a bemused look on his face.  
"Wait, were you there?" I nodded in response and I saw his face drop slightly. "I had no idea, I didn't realise that was your school."  
"Yeah, the school acted really quickly so that was good but it was scary."  
"And you didn't get hurt?" I shock my head, smiling a little at him for his concern. "That's good to hear. Let's hope they stay away from public areas from now on."  
"Yeah let's hope so."  
We spend the next hour or so talking about less heavy topics. Naruto told me all about his family, his 5 brothers who all shared the same father but each had a different mother. He told me stories of his mother and it was very apparent he cared for her deeply. I decided against asking where she was out of respect, in case she wasn't around anymore.  
In turn I told him about my family, obviously not everything but most things. It was surprising how natural it felt to talk to him and how conversations flowed so well. My nerves had all but disappeared but with every boyish grin he gave me I could still feel the butterflies. It was so refreshing.  
"Hinata?" I snapped my head up to look over Naruto towards where my name had been called. Itachi was striding over a scowl on his face. I tried to smile but could almost feel the rage coming from him. I gentle stood to my feet and Naruto followed suit.  
"Itachi, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well Ino came round to find you because you told her you were home but obviously you weren't. She worried us all sick, what's going on?"  
"Oh that's my fault, sorry." Naruto chuckled. "We were just winding her and my brother up. I'm Naruto by the way." He held out his hand for Itachi to shake which he didn't.  
"Hinata you better get home now. Your family are worried, what with everything going on and all." I nodded quickly as Naruto awkwardly moved his hand back to his side.  
"Sorry Naruto, I should probably head home. My parents are bad for worrying."  
"That's cool, I will give you a lift." He turned to leave when Itachi strode over and grabbed my arm.  
"It's fine thanks. Hinata lives just beyond the woods there, I will walk her." Naruto turned to Itachi and I could almost feel the tension in the air.  
"I really feel like I should, seeing as Hinata has been on a date with me and all. I could explain to your parents as well." He turned to me and smiled. I offered a smile back and was about to talk when Itachi cut in.  
"Like I said, its fine." He pulled on my arm with his dead hold grip and pulled me away.  
"Wait one sec Itachi" I tried to pull him arm back but his super strength was too much. "Naruto, I will head this way it's a lot quicker so don't worry. But thank you for today it's been lovely." Naruto nodded curtly not taking his eyes off Itachi. I could see he was mad and I felt awful but didn't really know what to do. I gave him one last smile before turning and walking with Itachi towards the woods. He let go of my arm once I did.  
"You really didn't need to be so harsh," I tried, wanting to defend Naruto without pissing Itachi off further.  
"How old is he Hinata, he looks way too old for you. And what were you doing in a car with a man you barely know?"  
"Itachi, Naruto is only 19 he just looks a bit older. And it was fine I trusted I would be safe." Itachi scoffed at this and said no more. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the house where I knew even more nagging would unleash. But strangely I didn't mind. I had had a lovely day with Naruto, I just really hoped he would want to see me again after all that.

-H-E-L-L-I-S-H-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! Just the Story plot!  
From an 11 month update to a 2 week one – very happy this came a lot quicker. Thank you to everyone who is patient. I hope to continue these quicker updates.

Thanks for reading, reviews always helpful/welcome/loved!

Chapter 9...Coming Soon…


End file.
